The Gift of Magic
by unaagi
Summary: Two twins lost in the turmoil and despair of their real world find themselves suddenly caught up in the falling world of Narnia.They're needed to fight against the new rising enemy. But can they first fight the demons within themselves? Or will they fail?
1. Prologue

**AN: Yet another Narnia story. ****Please enjoy, and criticize. **

**The main enemy here is the Emerald Witch, who does not actually come into the books until the Silver Chair. This story is set after Prince Caspian, where the Pevensie children did not actually go back to the real world, but stayed here in Narnia instead. **

**Characters are based on movies, story and detail, based on books. OC characters to come in later in the story. **

**PROLOGUE**

Peter looked out the window and sighed heavily. Everything was falling apart. He looked out and watched as a bright flame erupted again and again. Through the sky there shot another bright, flaming green smoke.

More people with their lives at risk. Peter thought.

He gulped back the tears as he watched at what was happening to his kingdom.

"Peter." A small little voice said from behind him.

Peter turned around reluctantly.

"We have to leave." Lucy whispered softly, she walked towards her brother and held unto his arm, she tugged it gently and motioned towards the open door.

"We can't leave it like this Lucy." He whispered desperately.

The tears slowly appeared in Peter's eyes as he shook his head. He thought about the people he had let down, the ones who depended on him the most. Some King he was, he thought, leaving his own palace.

"Peter, you know we have to." Lucy prodded, as she tugged on his arm again.

"They'll be safer with us gone. I know it's hard to leave it like this, to watch them all suffer. But she wants us, and she'll come for us. So the sooner we leave, the less Narnia has to suffer." Lucy continued.

Peter gave one small nod. Despite the fact that he was eldest, Lucy always seemed to see the logic in all the situations. He trusted her, he loved her and he knew then that the best thing that he could do was protect her. He let her drag him out of the throne room and into the hallway where they met up with Edmund, Susan and Caspian.

Peter looked at all of them. Grave and desperate expressions etched on each and every one of their faces. Susan had been crying, her eyes red and blotchy. Edmund, looked like he was about to cry and Caspian just looked crushed. It seemed like out of all of them, Lucy had been the one to keep herself together.

"Alright, are we ready?" Lucy said in an authorized voice.

"Are you sure we have to go?" Edmund asked, his voice breaking in the middle of his sentence.

"Edmund, yes. I already told you that. You're as bad as Peter." Lucy nagged him, shaking her head both at him and Peter.

"The horses are ready, and I've ordered the soldiers to try and hold off as much as they can." Prince Caspian said more seriously.

"Some of them though, are already in the trance." Edmund continued sadness shrill in his voice.

"They're fighting against each other." Susan added even more sadly.

She coughed to clear her throat, as she wiped some tears from her face. Out of everything that could've happened in a situation like this, this was what Peter dreaded the most. The thought that brother's that once stood together would end up killing each other instead.

"C'mon we have to go." Lucy insisted.

She walked toward the steps that led downstairs, and everybody reluctantly followed. It was silent between them, as they made their way to the horses. They heard the banging and clanking of swords and weapons and the shrill cries of the people in danger. Peter winced as he heard the Witch's shrill and ordering voice that thundered through the walls.

"Get them all!" She had shouted.

_Get them all_.

Peter repeated in his head. All of them, all of his people, and there was nothing he could do but run. He hated that idea, that despite the fact that he was the King he would have to abandon all the people that he loved and ruled over.

"Peter c'mon." Caspian suddenly said, as he motioned towards the horse in front of him.

Peter shook his head, lost in his own thoughts he hadn't even realised where they were.

"Are feeling as useless as I am?" He asked Caspian, honest worry and disappointment in his eyes.

Caspian looked at him for a moment and sighed miserably.

"Yes." He replied softly.

Peter nodded, and for a moment they shared an understanding. They both felt the disappointment and the betrayal in doing this, but somehow in that silent understanding they promised each other that they would return and that they would do everything in their power to save Narnia.

Peter reluctantly got on his horse, and followed behind Caspian out onto the back doorway.

Edmund, Susan and Lucy were already far ahead, Peter and Caspian were still left behind, coming out through the doorway when they saw the most spine tingling thing. A green cloud erupted from the sky, moving in towards Susan, Edmund and Lucy.

Peter screamed out to them and pushed his horse forwards towards them, but it was no use.

The green dusty cloud suddenly shifted into a silhouette of a woman and then into the woman herself. It started from her long and thin body covered by an emerald green dress. Then her face, beautiful yet covered in an expression of greediness. Her green eyes bore into Peter's eyes as she watched him approach.

She glared at Edmund, Susan and Lucy and let out a terrifying scream. Edmund unsheathed his sword, Lucy her dagger and Susan took out her bow and arrow. But little did they know that no amount of weaponry would defeat this witch.

The Witch then floated in the air, her feet dangling; her eyes grew a ferocious shade of green and her face an unholy shade of white. She started spinning uncontrollably in the air, her green, emerald dress flowing everywhere. Edmund raced towards her, and swung his sword at her feet. But just as his sword hit her feet, it suddenly broke, into a million pieces, leaving the witch untouched. The small shards of metal hit his face and pierced his skin, he yelled out in pain as it did.

Susan and Lucy were both affected too as they raised their arms and blocked the shards from hitting their faces. The Green Witch then let out another horrifying scream and then they were gone.

Susan, Lucy, Edmund, the horses, the Witch and even the green dust had all suddenly disappeared.

Peter slowed his horse down, his breath had become uneven and a sudden sick feeling started to overcome him. Caspian, not far behind him was feeling the exact same way.

"Where are they?" Caspian asked, the question hung in the air.

"She's probably taken them captive." Peter concluded, shaking his head and clearing his throat.

"We have to find them, follow them." Caspian demanded.

"We don't know where they are." Peter said logically.

"We have to at least try! These are your brother and sisters for goodness sake!" Caspian yelled at him in an exasperated tone.

"I know that! But if we go on following them, without knowing what we're in for, then we won't be saving them, we'll just be joining them! We have to think about this Caspian!" Peter shouted back at him, his expression angry and frustrated.

Caspian took a moment and sighed, reluctantly he agreed.

"You're right. What do we do?" He asked more calmly.

"We find Aslan." Peter said confidently pushing his horse forward into the forest.

Caspian followed behind him, a sad and confused look shrouded on his face. He blinked back the tears as he thought about Susan, and the danger she could be in.

Peter turned around to him and saw his tear strained face.

"We'll find them." Peter assured him.

Caspian nodded towards him and for the second time that night they shared an understanding, that they would find them, no matter what.

They rode into the dark, eerie forest, the noises and commotion echoing from behind them. They heard the cries of the people, the swords and the weapons exploding into the sky.

They would be back. They promised themselves that. They would be back to save it all, to save Narnia, to save their home.

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please review! Do not read and NOT review, they complete each other. Please, please do review, your thoughts mean a lot to me! **

**x**


	2. No Matter What

**Chapter 1 - No Matter What**

Allison yawned and turned in her bed as she slowly arose from her deep night's sleep. She blinked back the sleep in her eyes and reluctantly pushed the covers off herself.

She stayed still in her bed uncovered, despite the fact that her body had started to get colder. Of all the mornings, Mondays were always the worst times to wake up. Her mother, who suffered from chronic depression, would always take her medicine on the Sunday night of every week. The day that followed, you would hear nothing from her, just silence in her bedroom. When you went in there, you couldn't even hear her breath, you'd just watch her still, sleeping body.

In fact she looked so dead, that one day, when Allison was small she went into her mother's room and tried to wake her up. The lights were out and the curtains were closed. The whole room smelt damp, and though her mother spent most of her time in it, it smelt and looked like a room that no one had ever lived in.

Scared and shaking, little Allison went up to her mother's side of the bed. She called her mother's name time and time again, first softly then louder and louder until she was in hysterics. She pushed her mother's arm, tried to pull her out of bed and even turned on all the lights, hoping that her mother would wake.

But to Allison's dismay, nothing happened, her mother stayed still, un-awake. She then started crying, sobbing and weeping; she sat in the corner of her mother's room and waited. She waited and waited until her mother would wake up. She promised herself never to leave that room until her mother opened her eyes.

And then the next morning, she finally did. Allison watched as her mother slowly opened her eyes. They were red, blotchy and she looked terribly sick, but at least she was alive. The moment her mother moved in her bed, Allison beamed, her face lit up and all the tears seemed to dry.

"Mum!" Allison called out to her mother.

But her mother just looked at her with cold, dead eyes, like she didn't even see or hear, or recognise her daughter.

"You're alive." Allison tried again, her face beaming and her bright green eyes wide with relief.

Her mother didn't respond, she just looked at her daughter with the same blank look and turned in her bed to face the other way.

At that moment everything changed. Allison's hopes were crushed and the love that she once had for her mother dispersed into nothing. She became angry and furious that her mother didn't even bother to reply or to talk back.

"I hate you!" She screamed at her mother, the tears of frustration rolling down her face.

Her mother lay there unmoved; she stayed still lost in her own spiralling world of depression. Allison was so hurt and so crushed by that moment in her childhood that ever since that day she had never gone into her mother's room again.

Allison sighed sadly at remembering that moment. She suddenly sat up in her bed, sick and tired of listening to the silence, she needed her brother. She walked over to his bed across the room from hers and then sat on his stomach.

He coughed and spluttered as he woke up. He gasped for air, as his arms suddenly waved frantically in the air, hitting Allison in the face. She sat for a while dodging his arms before she finally took mercy on him and stood up. She watched as her brother sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes furiously.

"Seriously Allison?" He snapped at her, his eyebrow raised.

"What about 'good morning'?" Allison asked him sarcastically, she moved to sit beside him on the bed.

"When wakes you up like that, they don't deserve a very good morning." Andrew retorted back at her. He got up and walked over to the closet looking for his school clothes.

"It's Monday." Allison reminded him softly.

Andrew paused for a second, his school pants in hand; he looked at his sister regrettably but then suddenly smiled.

"Glad to know you're finally learning the days of the week." He said in a joking tone

That was Andrew for you, when faced with a difficult or sad situation he'd throw a joke at it.

"Andrew, you know what I mean." Allison continued, frowning at her brother's attempt at a joke.

"Yeah Allie I do know what you mean. But what's the point in thinking about it when it just upsets you?" He asked her, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"So just drop the conversation and get changed before the whole morning is ruined." Andrew nagged at her; he threw her, her skirt and school blouse.

"Stop nagging me, like you're my mother." Allison snapped at him angrily, grabbing her clothes as they flew in the air towards her.

"I am your mother." Andrew said sarcastically, as he took off his pyjama shirt.

"I don't have a mother." Allison said slowly and severely, her first balled up in anger as she stood up and stomped all the way across the room. She reached the bathroom and then slammed the door so hard that the walls shook.

Allison stepped into the bathroom and sighed, her voice echoed through the tile walls. She looked at herself in the mirror and blinked back tears. She hated crying. She cleared her throat, and began to wash her face. She brushed her teeth and then combed her long, blonde wavy hair and pinned her fringe out of her face.

She looked down at the sink and spotted the little, pink butterfly clip that her father had given her as a birthday present a month before he left for the war. Just like many of the fathers and husbands that had gone along with him. Looking at it, only reminded Allison of how desperately she wanted her dad to be back home. She knew that despite the situations now, he could somehow fix them. He'd put a smile on her mother's face again and make their house feel like a home again.

Suddenly remembering her brother's advice to stop thinking about things that upset her, she pushed the thoughts out of her mind and concentrated instead on getting changed.

She put on her white, school blouse, maroon coloured skirt, grey socks and yellow and red stripped tie. She threw on her blazer and for a moment caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She hadn't realised that she had been crying that whole time.

"Stop crying." She told herself sternly, pointing a finger at her reflection.

She sniffed as she wiped her cheeks. She splashed some water on her face and blinked back the rest of the tears.

"Allison, hurry up! What are you doing in there? Baking bread?" Her brother yelled from the other side of the door.

"No!" She yelled back at him.

She burst through the door and walked swiftly out of the bathroom, her head down and her eyes un-meeting her brother's. She hated crying and she hated other people see her cry. Suddenly she bumped into her own brother's naked chest.

They both grumbled at each other and shot each other spiteful looks.

"Can you put a shirt on before you poke someone's eye out please?" Allison shot at him as she rubbed her face, exaggerating the pain.

"Can you take that stick out of your ass before someone decides to punch you in the face?" Andrew retorted back at Allison.

"Yeah, you're real funny." Allison said sarcastically, as she gave her brother a hurt look.

She turned around and gulped, hoping that her brother hadn't seen her red, blotchy eyes. But alas, she was too late.

There was a moment's silence as she could almost feel her brother's eyes boring into her back. He hadn't made a move, hadn't gone into the bathroom, just stood there, watching his sister and thinking of something to say.

"Speaking of funny..." Andrew started, taking a step towards her.

"... Remember that time when we were little, and we sat out in the garden with some matches and a newspaper? And we said we would try and start a fire, just to get mother out of the house?"

Allison turned around slowly, and looked at him funnily.

"Yeah." She replied slowly and cautiously.

"And remember as we were sitting there, and you looked at me with this sad expression, and you asked me if mother would actually come out to get us? Do you remember what I said?" He asked her.

"No, I don't remember." Allison said as she sighed impatiently.

"I said, even if she didn't come out, even if she wasn't going to be there for us, at least we'd be together, and at least we wouldn't be alone. Because I said, that's what happens when you're twins, it's your duty to always stick by your other twin-"

"No matter what." Allison finished for him.

"So you do remember!" He said, beaming as he finally put on his school tie.

Allison smiled at her brother with appreciative eyes.

"Thanks." She mouthed silently at her brother.

"You were smarter back then, than you are now." She teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

He smiled at her, shifted his clothes in his hands and walked to her to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you sis." He said, before running off towards the bathroom.

"Same." Allison cried after him as she turned to grab her maroon blazer.

Allison realized that at that moment, she had her brother, and for now, that was enough.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE _DEEPLY_ APPRECIATED! :) **


End file.
